


I żyli długo i szczęśliwie: Papryka

by Disharmony (anga971)



Series: Seria Rodzinna [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Post Mpreg
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:22:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4663047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anga971/pseuds/Disharmony





	I żyli długo i szczęśliwie: Papryka

Stiles złapał się za głowę, słysząc narastający z sekundy na sekundę płacz dziecka. Przekręcił się na drugi bok, trącając Dereka nogą; nie rozumiał, dlaczego przy każdym najmniejszym dźwięku, jakie wyda z siebie jego mała córeczka, to właśnie on od razu się budzi, a Hale śpi dalej, jakby nigdy nic. Jakby tego było mało, mężczyznę później zawsze wyjątkowo bawiły cienie pod oczami Stilesa. 

― Hę? ― bąknął zaspany mężczyzna, przyciągając do siebie Stilinskiego. 

― Wataha ― zaczął Stiles i zaśmiał się, kiedy partner zerwał się z łóżka, gotowy do ataku. ― Dziecko ― poprawił się, zakopując w pościel. Nim ponownie zasnął, usłyszał jeszcze nienaturalnie wysoki głos Dereka: 

― Spokojnie, Chili, tatuś jest przy tobie.


End file.
